An auditory prosthesis is placed on the skull to deliver a stimulus in the form of a vibration to the skull of a recipient. These types of auditory prosthesis are generally referred to as bone conduction devices. The auditory prosthesis receives sound via a microphone. The sound is processed and converted to electrical signals, which are delivered by an actuator as a vibration stimulus to the skull of the recipient. In certain audio prostheses, the actuator is an electromagnetic actuator, for example a variable reluctance electromagnetic actuator. Regardless of the type of actuator, it is quite common for a recipient to experience feedback and distortion when operating the buttons. Additionally, if a recipient is not careful when pressing the button on her prosthesis, she may twist the housing of the device, which can damage internal components, thus leading to reduced therapy efficiency.